The goal of the Genitourinary Development Molecular Anatomy Project website and database (GUDMAP WebDB) is to deliver research-enabling data and knowledge to the biomedical research community on the molecular development of all organs within the genitourinary (GU) tract. GUDMAP WebDB provides curated and validated gene and protein expression data, links to disease and tools for analysis, each of which serve to improve our understanding of the biological processes that underpin normal and abnormal GU development, homeostasis, and disease processes. Defects in organs ofthe GU tract involve developmental, inflammatory, infectious, and cancer -related conditions are represent a growing health burden internationally. The primary goals maintain and extend the GUDMAP WebDB to a broader range of data pertinent to both GU development and disease. The core objective provides a repository for retrieval and analysis of GU data, additional depth will be accomplished by an outreach effort to capture data, knowledge and expertise using curators and the development of new interfaces and tools. Specific aims are: Aim 1: Development of Core Services - continued development to deliver robust editorial function with full online submission and tracking, outreach, extended data types, improved simple and advanced query interfaces, enhanced ontology, support for GUDMAP 2 Aim 2: Extension of Data and Resources - extend stage range, adult and non-murine systems, high- throughput sequencing data including RNA-seq and ChlP-seq tracks and summaries, multi-modal 2/3D image data, phenotype/disease associations, full online submission and annotation. Aim 3: Improvement of Bioinformatics and Analysis - extended cross-platform and comparative analysis, networks and pathways, manual and automated image analysis for phenotype. Aim 4;Enhancement of Integration and Interoperability - user interfaces for user-specific data-collections and analyses, extended resource links and cross-indexing (MGl/GXD), interfaces for DB interoperability (BioMArt, geneDas and web-services), Web 2.0 interfaces for configurable views, analysis and data sharing. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The GUDMAP project provides key data and knowledge of the development of the genito-urinary system in vertebrates which serve to develop a deep understanding of the biological processes which underpin normal, abnormal tissue development and potentially disease.